Erica-Heather (Siblings)
The relationship between twin siblings Erica and Heather Farrell began when Erica and Heather were born in 1974. Sibling History Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In The Big Dance, Voula, Stephanie, Heather and Erica all meet at Lucy's house before the dance. Voula leaves early when she sees Stephanie is there. Heather, Erica and Stephanie decide to drink Lucy's parent's alcohol and Stephanie gets very drunk. The girls walk to the dance and Stephanie can barely walk. In Best Laid Plans, Stephanie is talking to Heather and Erica and they wonder if Stephanie will get physical with Wheels on their date. "I've been on dates before, I can handle it," says Stephanie. In What a Night!, Stephanie, Heather and Erica go to Damon King's book signing. Stephanie gets his autograph and a kiss on the cheek. Stephanie sees Damon left his phone number on her autograph. She calls him and they plan to go on a date. Heather doesn't think it's a good idea, but Stephanie doesn't care. In It's Late, In the washroom, Spike says her period is late. She admits to Heather and Erica she and Shane had sex, and she thinks she's pregnant. In Revolution!, Wheels overhears Heather and Erica saying that Stephanie is using Joey to get back at Wheels. Later, Joey asks the twins if Stephanie is using him and they say yes. Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Fight!, Stephanie, back to her "hot" look, is interested in Simon, even though Erica and Heather tell her that he's dating Alexa. In Sealed With a Kiss, Everyone is excited about the school dance; Erica hopes that she'll meet a guy at the dance, but Heather is just looking forward to hanging out with friends. As they talk about the dance, Erica watches Alexa walk by with Simon; she asks Heather if she thinks that they French-kiss? Heather thinks that's gross, but Erica thinks it's romantic. The night of the dance, the kids from St. Mary's are there; Erica meets a cool, older guy named Aaron, and goes off to talk with him. They sit in the stairwell, and she tells him how much she dislikes being a twin. She says that she's sick of people thinking that she and her sister are interchangeable, and just for once, she'd like to have a birthday to herself. He looks into her eyes and tells her that she's beautiful; they begin kissing. Heather and Alexa come looking for Erica; they get to the doorway to the stairwell and see Erica with Aaron; Heather leaves, but Alexa is amazed by the way that they're kissing and has to be pulled away. That night, at home, Erica tells Heather that she's too young to understand what it's like; Heather points out that she's only six minutes younger, but Erica insists that Heather is much too immature to know what it's like to have an adult relationship. The next day at school, Erica tells Heather and Alexa that Aaron is really nice, and his father has a convertible; he's in high-school and can drive, and offered to take her out in the car. They want to know why he was at the dance, and Erica says that he had a friend who was there. In English class, Mr. Raditch hands out assignments to pairs; he puts Heather and Erica together, but Erica tells him that she'd rather be partners with Alexa; Heather says that she'll be partners with Stephanie. After school, the pairs work on their assignments; Erica and Alexa have "Mononucleosis" as their topic. Erica is wearing a scarf around her neck because she has a sore throat, and she tells Alexa that she doesn't feel well; she has a fever. Alexa reads the symptoms for Mono, and they match how Erica feels exactly. After school, Erica is lying in bed; Heather tries to talk to her, but Erica just doesn't feel like talking. The doorbell rings; Heather answers to see Aaron standing there. He calls her Erica, but she tells him that she's Heather; she goes upstairs to get Erica, but Erica just says that Heather should tell Aaron that she's not feeling well. Heather does this, and Aaron asks if she wants to go for a ride with him instead, telling her that she's pretty much the same as her sister, right? Heather is unwilling at first, but when he tells her that Erica said she was not spontaneous at all, she changes her mind. He takes her for a ride, and pulls over to talk. He assumes that she feels the same way that Erica does and doesn't really listen when she answers his questions differently. He uses the same "You're beautiful" line on her that he used on Erica and kisses her. Heather seems willing to kiss him at first but then pulls back and tells him that they shouldn't. He doesn't want to stop; Heather tells him to take her home. When they get back to the house, Heather storms into the house, ignoring Aaron when he suggests that all three of them could go out sometime. Erica, who saw Heather leave with Aaron, finally tells Heather what the real problem is, and Heather tells Erica that Aaron kissed her too. They both go to a clinic to get tested for Mono, and find out that Erica has tonsillitis. In Dog Days, The twins talk to Stephanie after school, and offer to let her come with them to the mall to meet some guys. "Maybe they have a friend". She tells them she'd be in the way and her relationships never work. Heather wonders about her comments on suicide, while Erica says she's just overdramatizing. The next day, the twins notice her absence and wonder why. In Censored, Spike is talking to Erica and Heather about all the parents wanting her to leave school. In Trust Me, At school, in Mr. Raditch's class, Heather and Erica both ask Mr. Raditch if he thinks it's fair what happened to Spike. He says that the board has made the decision, and they have to live with it. He tells them that Spike can finish her year at home, but someone will have to take the assignments and homework to her; the twins say that they'll do it. At school, Spike cleans out her locker, the twins ask if Mr. Lawrence couldn't do anything, but she just says that pregnant girls aren't allowed at Degrassi. She asks if they're still going to bring her the homework, and says she'll get her year. In Pass Tense, Erica and Heather are anticipating the new guys they'll meet in high school next year. In the middle of the dance, the twins notice Spike looking upset and ask what's wrong. She tells them to call her mom, quick. She's in labour. Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In A Big Girl Now, When their walking out of the school, Heather, Erica and L.D. are walking with Lucy when Clutch and Paul pull up and call Lucy, so they can go get party supplies. In Season's Greetings, Spike is at lunch with Heather, Erica, Liz and Lucy, discussing exams and saying that she probably flunked all her exams given she had no time to study, because she has to pay attention to Emma every minute. In Star-Crossed, Erica and Heather are about to leave for school, Heather reminds Erica that she has a dentist appointment on Saturday at 4:30. Erica gets Heather to ask Faith, a friend of Clutch, what his zodiac sign is. Faith tells Clutch about the niner asking about him, and Clutch pulls up next to Heather and asks her out. Heather declines, but Erica is still upset, so they figure out they can just switch places and Heather can change her mind. Erica approaches Clutch as Heather, and she takes up his offer for the bowl-a-thon. However, Erica has a dentist appointment, but they figure they can just swap halfway through. At the bowling alley, everyone starts calling Erica by her name, and she corrects them, says she's Heather..And when they start bowling, it's pretty clear that Clutch is taking an interest in Lucy, leaving Erica upset. Heather comes and they switch places, but Clutch still is taking no interest in anyone but Lucy. When Erica returns, L.D. and Heather point out it's not working, and Erica leaves the bowling alley upset. In Food for Thought, Alexa is talking to Heather and Erica, complaining that she's fat, though they insist she isn't. Alexa plans to go on a crash diet, Heather warns her, but all Alexa has to say is "Anorexia! I'd love to have a little anorexia, just for a week!" When Lucy walks by Heather and Erica at lunch, they offer for her to join, but she declines, says Clutch is coming and continues walking. Heather starts suspecting Lucy, because she always has an excuse for not eating. After school, the twins once again invite Lucy to eat with them, this time out to get fries, but she declines again, causing Heather to suspect Lucy more of anorexia. Erica points out to Heather that Lucy is eating, so she can't be anorexic, but Heather just says that more than half of anorexic's are bulimic as well. They later find out that Lucy is just maintaining for dance. At the science fair, Heather and Erica end up winning first prize. In Pa-arty!, At school, L.D. and the Twins were telling Lucy how great her short party was. Degrassi High Season 1 In A New Start, At home, the twins are getting ready for school when Erica runs to the bathroom to be sick. Heather brings some breakfast upstairs for Erica and says that she should eat, but Erica insists that she isn't hungry. Heather asks if she was sick again and suggests that Erica go see a doctor, but Erica insists that she's fine. Students head to school, Erica and Heather arrive, as does Spike with Emma in a carriage; Liz is with her. Spike is glad to finally have a full-time high school, and wonders why they didn't send the students to Degrassi before. Heather and Erica talk to Spike; Heather talks baby talk to Emma, but Erica just stands back and looks at her. Elsewhere in the halls, the twins tell Lucy and L.D. that they made 500 dollars each working in California, and Heather tells them about Erica's boyfriend, Jason; she says that he was really good looking and was a camp counselor; Lucy and L.D. ask Erica why she didn't tell them about him, and Erica tells them that Jason turned out to be a real jerk. Erica walks away and Heather pulls Lucy and L.D. aside, telling them that Erica's not a virgin any more, and adding that she only knew Jason for two weeks. In class, Heather whispers to Erica, asking if she minded her telling Lucy and L.D. about Jason; Erica tells her to never say that name again. At night, at home in bed, Erica is crying. Heather asks if Erica's okay, and turns on the light, asking what's wrong? Erica says that everything is fine; Heather wants to help and tries making a joke, but Erica won't talk. Heather turns out the light; Erica starts to talk in the dark, telling Heather that she can't tell anyone, especially not their parents; Heather promises, and Erica tells her that she thinks she's pregnant, as she has all the symptoms. Heather asks if she and Jason used anything when they had sex, and Erica says, "yes... mostly." Heather says that Erica has to go to a doctor, but Erica is afraid that a doctor would tell their parents, so Heather suggests that Erica do a home pregnancy test. The next morning, the twins go to the drug store and buy a pregnancy test. At home that night, Heather asks Erica what she's going to tell their parents if she is pregnant, and Erica says that she won't tell them anything. Heather points out that they'd notice, as Erica would begin to show, but Erica tells her, "not if I had an abortion." Heather is shocked, and says that abortion is wrong; she calls abortion clinics "killing centres" and points out that their minister and their parents all believe that abortion is wrong. The timer goes off and Erica checks the pregnancy test; it's negative. She and Heather hug; Heather tells her that if she ever has sex again, she should use a condom; both of them laugh and hug. The next day at school, in the hallway, Heather asks Erica if she has a tampon; Erica doesn't have any with her, as she still hasn't had her period yet. Heather comments that this is the second period that she's missed, but Erica is sure that it will start tomorrow. When Erica still isn't sure, she takes another pregnancy test, this one says: Positive. When Heather asks what the test says, Erica lies and says it was negative. Later that day, after a debate in class angry abortion, Erica visits a clinic where she's confronted by a mob of protesters who try to tell her not to go in. Frightened, she runs inside, there she has a talk with one of the women who tells her its perfectly safe to have her baby aborted and that it is completely her choice. At home, Heather confronts her sister about where she has been since the debate in class. Erica comes clean to Heather that she lied about her test being positive and that she went to the clinic to make an appointment to have an abortion. Heather is furious with her sister and refuses to stand by her when asked to accompany Erica on the day of the procedure, which causes Erica to burst into tears. At school, Heather watches Erica leave to go to the clinic. Desperate to stop her sister, Heather turns to Spike for help, saying she might know what to do since she is a mother already. Spike tells Heather that it was wrong for her 'to abort Emma, and that it isn't her place to know the answer because that was best for '''her. '''After her talk with Spike, Heather realizes that while she thinks abortion is wrong, this is Erica's choice, not hers. Catching up to Erica outside the clinic, Heather tells Erica that she believes she's making a huge mistake, but she is her sister and she has to stand by her during this. Together, hand in hand, they walk through the mob of angry protesters into the clinic. In 'Breaking Up is Hard to Do, Heather is trying to convince Erica to go back to the clinic; Erica says that she's fine, and they only suggested that she come back if she was having problems. Heather insists that Erica is only pretending to be fine; she points out that Erica is talking in her sleep. Erica says that she wants to act like it never happened. In Everybody Wants Something, The twins head into the bathroom, and Erica asks Heather why she's interested in helping with the video; Heather says she's interested in Wheels, and since he's going to be in the video, she wants a chance to spend some time with him. Later, Wheels and Snake arrive with Lucy and Heather and start setting up for the video; Heather tells Lucy that Erica might come and help too. In Just Friends, At school, Heather tells Erica that she wants to have a party; Erica asks if she thinks this will make Wheels like her. Heather points out that Erica has had boyfriends before, and now she'd like one. Erica agrees to help Heather try to get Wheels to like her. Heather and Erica come in to cafeteria; Heather sees Snake and Wheels at a table and goes over. She tells them that she and Erica are having a party, and invites them both to come. Wheels asks what the occasion is, and Erica says that it's nothing special. As they walk away, Heather asks Erica why she said it that way, and says that she's sure that Erica gave it away, but Erica assures her that Wheels didn't notice a thing. Heather and Erica sit down with Lucy, who gives them a card to sign for L.D., who is still in the hospital. At home, Heather and Erica are getting ready for the party, Heather gives Erica instructions on what to do to help her, like putting on a slow song if she sees Heather dancing with Wheels; she then starts planning exactly what she's going to do, but Erica tells her not to plan so much and just to let Mother Nature take her course. Heather says that she's not going to leave it to chance and miss her big opportunity. Heather is dancing with Wheels to a fast song and makes a gesture to Erica to change the music, which Erica does. Heather continues dancing with Wheels, and Snake asks Erica to dance. A little later, Heather and Wheels go outside; they sit on the sofa that's under the window. Wheels seems to be a little uncomfortable, and doesn't know what to talk about. Heather touches his hair and he asks if he has something in it? She shivers; he asks if she's cold and puts his arm around her; they look at the stars, and Heather points out some constellations. Heather turns to look at him, and they stare at each other for a moment, then start kissing. Inside, everyone is still dancing; Joanne goes to the record player to check out the music, then looks out the window and sees Wheels and Heather making out on the sofa outside. She calls Allison over, then Amy ; soon, everyone is looking out the window and laughing. Erica comes over and sees what they're looking at; she tells them to grow up and goes outside, where she tells Heather that their mother is looking for her. Wheels and Heather jump apart; Heather says that she thought their mother was going to stay upstairs, but Erica tells her that she started to wonder, so Heather should come inside. Wheels tells Heather that he has to leave, and that he'll call her tomorrow; Heather is happy about that, and they kiss good night; Heather goes inside and Wheels sits down on the steps and wonders what he's gotten himself in to. The next day at school, Erica is telling Heather that she's sure that Wheels has a good reason for not calling her; they turn the corner and almost bump into Wheels and Snake. Wheels just looks at Heather, but says nothing, then bends down to get a drink from the fountain. Erica calls him a creep; she and Heather walk away. Erica tells Heather that there are plenty of fish in the sea; Heather says that she knows, but it's too bad, because she and Wheels used to be friends. In Sixteen, In the hall, the twins ask Lucy to come to the mall with them, but Lucy says that she's going to the hospital to visit L.D. They say that they'll go with her, but Lucy looks uncomfortable and says no. The twins want to know why not, and Lucy tells them that L.D. doesn't want people to see her in the hospital. The next day, Lucy sees the twins, who ask about L.D. again. At first, Lucy doesn't say much about L.D., but then tells them that she has leukemia and is really depressed. Lucy says that she's been thinking about making a video for L.D. to cheer her up, and asks if the twins want to help. They ask if L.D. is going to die, and Lucy says that she has a 70% chance of survival. In Natural Attraction, Heather is having nightmares about Erica's abortion, because as it turns out, Erica has a new boyfriend, and they are moving quite fast. Heather seems very upset seeing them in the hallway talking, and when she finds out they're going out to a movie, and to the dance. Erica is elated, and says that he reminds her of someone..and that someone is Jason, who got her pregnant, giving Heather more concern. Alexa and Lucy are both really happy for Erica's new relationship, Heather on the other hand is still worrying about them taking it too far. Erica wakes up to see Heather talking and moaning in her sleep..of another nightmare about Erica's abortion..but Erica mollifies her, and they go back to sleep. Erica and her boyfriend go out to the movies, and she promises to be back by 10:30, which she isn't, and it turns out they drove around a bit after the movie and kissed, he also asked her to the dance. Heather can't find Erica at the dance, so she starts looking for her, and some people lead her to a staircase, where she sees Erica making out with her new boyfriend. She barges through the door, saying they're going a little fast, and that it's going for same way it did with Jason, she also expresses that Erica doesn't care about she feels before running off. Degrassi High Season 2 In Extracurricular Activities, When Lucy, Heather and Erica hear the rumor that their favorite band, The Savages, is making a rock video at the school, Lucy's boyfriend Bronco tries to help them get in but in the end, they don't get to see The Savages. Degrassi The Next Generation Season 3 In Father Figure (1), both attend Spike's baby shower. Trivia *Erica and Heather were the first set of twins on the show. The second set are the Coyne's, Fiona and Declan. The third set are Bo and Ingvar Andersson. *They are the first set of identical twins in the Degrassi Franchise. The second set are Bo and Ingvar Andersson. *Erica is 6 minutes older than Heather. *Both are friends with Lucy Fernandez, Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter, Stephanie Kaye, and Christine Nelson. *Heather was the first one to find out that Erica lost her virginity. *Heather was the first one to find out that Erica was pregnant and had an abortion. *Even though Heather doesn't support abortion, she was able to give Erica support. *They both kissed Aaron though only Erica had a relationship with him. *They both had a mono scare. *They both were with Spike when she went into labor with Emma at a school dance. *They both graduated in the Class of 1992. *They are portrayed by real-life twins, Angela and Maureen Deiseach. Gallery Ea5.png Ea4.png Ea9.png Ea13.png Thebigdance-9.PNG TBLP1.12.jpg TBLP1.18.jpg TBLP1.07.jpg WAN13.jpg WAN3.jpg WAN20.jpg Smokescreen 27.png IL1.03.jpg IL1.04.jpg IL1.11.jpg IL1.13.jpg IL1.26.jpg PN09.jpg PN20.jpg R28.jpg R21.jpg Eggbert1.22.png Eggbert1.17.png Picture 64.png AHH1.18.png AHH1.05.png GE1.24.png Picture 53.png Picture 9.png SWAK1.29.png Picture 63.png SWAK1.18.png SWAK1.14.png SWAK1.03.png DD1.05.jpg Censored1.05.jpg TM1.04.jpg TM1.23.jpg PT1.24.jpg PT1.27.jpg PT1.31.jpg PT1.30.jpg PT1.32.jpg PT1.33.jpg PT1.08.jpg CLWE1.04.jpg ABGN27.jpg HAH21.jpg HAH25.jpg SC18.jpg SC09.jpg SC10.jpg SC15.jpg SC32.jpg FFT20.jpg $20(15).jpg $20(14).jpg B&W15.jpg Party11.jpg ANS1.04.jpg ANS1.15.jpg ANS1.23.jpg ANS2.04.jpg ANS2.24.jpg ANS2.27.jpg heather_erica1.png heather_erica2.png heather_erica3.png heather_erica4.png heather_erica5.png heather_erica6.png heather_erica7.png heather_erica8.png BUIHTD07.jpg BUIHTD15.jpg BUIHTD25.jpg BUIHTD26.jpg EWS06.jpg EWS14.jpg JF01.jpg JF04.jpg JF07.jpg JF25.jpg JF28.jpg NA04.jpg NA10.jpg NA13.jpg NA25.jpg BB1.09.jpg BB1.18.jpg BP03.jpg BP09.jpg BP10.jpg Bp13.jpg Old 5.png Old 14.png Old 22.png Category:Interactions Category:Siblings Category:Friendships Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Sisters